


Spanish Lessons

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't worry guys there's no banging being described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: based on the Spanish lessons w/ milo http://safety-officer-barto.tumblr.com/post/91607706372/spanish-lessons-w-milo  post on tumblrstudying turns to flirting, because really why wouldn't they want to do something more interesting than practicing with gerunds





	

“You wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t have the hots for Mrs. Lanza.” Quinn stared at the practice test in front of him. He had a solid ¼ of it down pat, and the real thing was the next morning. Great news for him. “You’re such a kiss ass.”

Murray was just as thrilled to be in Q’s room at 1am on a Thursday. “Aw. Shut up, man.” For hours he’s been going over the same lesson plans, hitting it over his friend’s head like a brick. He had to make sure Quinn passed the class, otherwise Murr would be abandoned in theatre next semester. “You’re not even trying.”

“I am trying. That’s the worst part.” Brian filled in an answer and handed his paper to James. “This shit is so dry. I’ll beat my own skull in if I have to stand anymore.”

“I’ll try to make it more interesting, and can you stop cursing? Aren’t you worried your parents will hear?” Murr x’ed out several phrases and wrote beneath them the right answer.

“You think they give a fuck?” Q said, contemplating. “Hmm. Yeah, they probably do.” He looked over his friend marking his paper with red. “Hey, what the Hell? That’s totally right. I copied that straight from the text book.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh James slid his friend back the pre-test. “First, that’s cheating, and you know it. It’s not even smart cheating, since Mrs. Lanza knows that book front and back.” He got in close to Quinn, pointing out a detail. “Second, you keep forgetting how to gender your words. That should be an o not an a.”

Murr smelled like cheap cologne. Like nights alone spent learning about how the word egg is a guy for some reason. “This is so boring.” Quinn echoed the frustration. He looked down and straightened his legs on the bed. “I’m gonna get a new tutor. I bet Candace could teach me a few things about gender.”

Something like envy flashed through Murray. He gritted his teeth. He was losing Q’s interest. “I can teach you a few dirty phrases if you promise not to use them in class.” It should be clear that Murr didn’t know a single goddamned curse word (as he was currently attending a Catholic school where he’d literally be smacked in the head with a ruler if he even tried anything), but Quinn could barely read a sentence under normal circumstances. 

“Yeah, okay. Deal.” He sat back on his haunches. “I want a blowjob.” Brian smiled at James’ double take. Laughing at him. “C’mon, tell me how to say that in Spanish.”

His friend was an asshole, and Murr wished he knew an actual dirty phrase that would get him in trouble. “Quiero una biblia.” He thought off the top of his head.

“Where’s the strip club?” Q looked like he had just received a new toy.

“Donde esta la iglesia.” James struggled to keep an even keel.

“I want to see you naked.”

No one’s to say if Brian just gave him the once-over. All the same Murray unconsciously shrugged in his undershirt. “Quiero ver la misa en los bancos.”

Quinn leaned closer. “Do you want to take a study break?” His glance wavered between Murr’s eyes and his lips.

He swallowed saliva gathering at the back of his throat. “I don’t think we should.” Funny how just now he was noticing he was only wearing a white t-shirt and his boxers. And just now his face started getting hot.

“I want to get laid.” Q must have felt the same thing, because he was pulling off his school sweater.

Murr found himself staring at the skin Brian exposed as the fabric caught on itself. He always thought Q would be hairier, but no. All smooth and soft. “I- uh- I don’t know that one.”

A hand shoved down the t-shirt riding up Quinn’s torso. He smoothed out his hair and smiled. The charming one. The one he usually saves for theatre when he’s acting with the girls from the other school. 

James usually hated it, but it was certainly growing on him now. 

“ ¿ Tu quieres una biblia?”


End file.
